Legends of Pokemon
by YggdrasilX
Summary: After 3,000 years of war, a new generation of Pokemon emerges and have one mission: to restore Xerneas to its glory! But before that, they must hurdle through the vast rules of Chima in order to complete their mission. Will they find love? Form a hatred to each other? Find out in the Legends of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is my first story involving a crossover between Legends of Chima and Pokemon so leave a review please!

This takes place between after restoring Mount Cavora and before the Ice Hunters.

* * *

_3,000 years ago, a war waged between Pokemon and humans. Many lives were lost as a great machine built by a man, wiped out all that is left of Pokemon. A Legendary Pokemon called Xerneas saw this tragedy, and used its wonderous power of life to give vitality back to the deceased Pokemon. However, this drained very much of it, and slept in a dried-up tree for nearly as long as 3,000 years. To this date, no one has seen the Legendary Pokemon since._

Until today.

**Gorzan**

"Pretty tree." An anthro gorilla said as he passed a unique tree in the middle of the flower field. He dropped of his speedor as he approached it. The tree had no leaves but the whole tree was silvery blue. A crudely shaped 'X' was carved in the middle. Gorzan traced the mark lightly but as he did, he heard a slight shake in one of the patches.

"Dude?" Gorzan questioned. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" A shout can be heard from afar. Gorzan, feeling down about leaving the tree, hopped on his speedor and drove off. When he was gone, a little pink deer came out of the flower patches. It had a yellow flower on its head, brown eyes, its coat was pink from the top of its head to the tail with a cream coat in the underside. It searched around the area a little bit until the coast was clear. It signaled the other creatures.

"He's gone." She said in a timid voice.

A few other creatures like her emerged but a few others were different. Some were tall and thin, others were short and stocky, but they all had one thing in common; they weren't animals.

They're Pokemon. A wonderful species created by another Pokemon, Arceus. Unlike animals, they have special Abilities and moves they can use. Some live in land, others live in deep oceans. The reason no Chiman has ever seen one is that the Pokemon _wanted _to be hidden. They can't blow their cover because of the battle between tribes. They didn't want another war.

Bringing us back to the story, a tall Pokemon, presumably the leader, approached the tree. She was a humanoid Pokemon with short, blue hair curled in the sides. Her head consisted of two curled things on her temple. Her mouth was mostly covered in her hair, her eyes were a radiant amber. Her body looked like she wore a dress with a few slits reaching the knees around. Her arms were light blue as well as the inside of her dress, covering her chest area where an amber body part protruded at her breast area. Her legs were white and very thin, almost hidden in the dress. So thin that she had no feet. Her only accessory was a little gold choker with a weird stone that shone brightly inserted on her choker. She approached the tree and ran a hand(?) through it.

"What will we do, milady?" The little deer asked. The humanoid figure didn't speak for a while, for she was admiring the tree.

"We must wait for our scouts to return. We will then enact a plan." She said in a motherly voice. As if by cue, two flying Pokemon arrived. They both look like bugs except they were much larger with red, beady eyes and a yellow and black body. They have two claws that have armored braces so they both do offensive and defensive. Their wings were beating so fast, it hurts the eye.

"Miladywesawahugegoldenorbwethinkthatcouldbeitbuttheysaidwehavetoraceforitwethinkthatweshouldstealitandplaceitinthetree-" They both stated very fast just like their wings. The humanoid addressed a pink Pokemon with a large shell for a crown with a red and white appendage for a ruffled scarf, to translate. He looked like a king.

"They said that they saw a golden orb inside the Lion Temple. It was so powerful that it caused the tremor just earlier. This could be the key to reviving Xerneas," He said. "But they also said that the tribes must compete for it by racing in those so-called 'speedors'. They plan to steal it but-"

"No need." She cut him off. "We shall send one of our soldiers to take part in the race." Instantly some of her best warriors volunteered. She had to choose carefully. The racer must be alert in the track, fast, and knowledgeable of the race mechanisms they use. She already made her decision.

"SteelGuard, I choose you." A smug looking Pokemon, pushed through the crowd. He looked like a walking sword stack with sharp edges around his body. He bowed in-front of the humanoid.

"My queen. I shall win the race and claim the golden orb. I shall rally my troops and-"

"No Pawniards, Steel. I want you to win this fairly." Steel Guard looked bewildered.

"But-but how will we win? Surely the other racers must be talented at this or planning to cheat-"

"No." She said sternly. Steel Guard instantly kept quiet. "Although you must wear a disguise. Make sure the disguise makes your swords look like a part of it." She pointed at his swords. He smirked.

"It shall be done, my queen."

"In the meantime, Dusk and Dune, you will scavenge for any parts left to create a speedor, then leave it to the Durants and Scythers to create it." She turned to two shady looking Pokemon with black coats, red crowns, claws for hands and red eyes. They nodded in unison as they ran off.

"Is it wise to let them run off?" The king-like Pokemon said.

"They are the best scavengers. I am sure they will return with pleasing materials."

"As you wish." He paused. "You really have grown, NightShine." The humanoid known as NightShine smiled.

"A few years isn't forever you know." She said while the breeze made her dress sway. She looked beautiful.

"Do you know what to do with the Key Stone?"

"Don't worry. I'll find out soon enough." The Pokemon seemed to doubt for a while until he shrugged it off and walked away. NightShine stayed there, watching the sunset.

* * *

**First ever story guys and I hope you like it. I'll try to upload more stories if I can. School's about to become a pain so wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laval**

The sound of speedors, the cheers from the crowd, the cheeky cries of the Ravens. Ah, nothing like a good speedor race for the Golden Chi.

A lion anthro was on top of a red lion speedor. His mane was red with a golden crown. His eyes were golden and his fur was a light color. He wore a blue shirt with blue pantaloons, a golden chest piece with a circular slot that was in the middle, golden lion belt and golden knee-pads. He had a blunt sword strapped on his back and a blue cape. Different animals like him are all on speedors, except for one mysterious person...

"Hey Laval, don't you think that guy's weird?" An eagle anthro pointed at a masked racer. He/she was wearing a steel helmet with steel armor with two swords on each arm, making it look menacing.

"Yeah, I noticed. I wonder what tribe he's from." Laval said as he looked at the mysterious racer. But he ignored it when he heard his father's voice.

"Welcome tribes of Chima!" An old lion said. The tribes cheered.

"It has been a long time since we had a race, but the past is past. Time for the Golden Chi to choose the track for today!" Two lion guards carried a golden sphere onto a tall pedestal. The sphere radiated golden rays and said rays changed the land before the temple. After many changes of land mass and vegetation, the sphere chose a land of loops and sharp turns.

"Ah, the Twisty Turn-road. A challenging course that requires precision and a sharp mind." The older lion said. "Let the race begin!" All of the racers charged their speedors. Two lion soldiers stood by the starting line. One lion fired an arrow and another a gun of sorts. When the pulse collided with the arrow, it exploded and the racers all shot in the course. The mysterious racer is in first place. A wolf anthro caught up to him but he dropped off of his speedor because of the sharp turn. The mysterious rider rode the first loop of the course as well as Laval and the eagle, however the eagle's speedor shook and almost fell when a rhino saved her. Everyone except the mysterious rider, Laval, the eagle, and a crocodile anthro, made it through the zigzag road and into double loops. Somehow a raven managed to get past the mysterious rider and came first but the raven lost his balance in a series of sharp turns, making the mysterious rider lead. After the last sharp turn the finish line was there and the only two left were the said rider and Laval. They were neck-a-neck before suddenly the mysterious rider hacked Laval's speedor with the sword edge, rendering him vulnerable and flew off his speedor, making the rider the winner. The crowd seemed to doubt about cheering the winner but nonetheless, the lion king awarded the mysterious rider with the Golden Chi.

"Use it well, use it wisely." The lion congratulated. The mysterious rider took the Golden Chi and walked away onto his speedor and drove off.

"Who was that guy?" Laval asked his father.

"I don't know, son." Lagravis paused. "I just hope he puts that Chi to good use."

**NightShine**

The shiny Gardevoir paced around the tree, fidgeting as she went. It was already long that SteelGuard left for the race. The moment the cries of the audiences made her nervous. The silence of the crowd made her even more nervous. Has something happened? Did he won? These types of questions ran through her mind.

"Patience, NightShine." WiseShell said, patting her arm (he could only reach half of her height). "SteelGuard is a well-built Pokemon. He could kill intruders without the help of his Pawniards. He will be fine." He reassured her. Suddenly a call was heard.

"Steel's back! Steel's back!" The roar of a speedor was heard as the mysterious rider AKA SteelGuard stopped in-front of NightShine and held out the Golden Chi.

"I told you I would win." He said in a smug voice. NightShine was about to say something but she dismissed it and took the sphere gratefully. She placed it near the trunk of the tree and waited patiently for something to happen. Two minutes, three minutes, ten minutes have passed and nothing happened. SteelGuard grew impatient.

"Curse this blasted thing!" He exclaimed. "It is nothing more than a wasted piece of so-called source of power and life!" Steel decided it was time to get rid of it. He grew his sword arms into full extent and when he was about to slice it, WiseShell used Protect.

"Do not destroy the Chi!" He said, defensively. "It might not be powerful to restore the tree, but it could be useful in the future!" SteelGuard paid no attention to him as he turned his attention to NightShine who was wearing a cloak.

"What are you doing, milady?" He asked, worried.

"Asking what in oblivion is this thing's purpose." She adjusted her cloak to hide her face and body.

"Are you mad!? There's no telling what they'll do to you!" Steel said.

"That's why WiseShell is accompanying me." Said Slowking seemed much more surprised than SteelGuard. "Why me!?"

"You are the only one capable of having the most psychic power than me."

"B-but still! Blowing our cover like that is suicide! It's completely-"

"The tribes have settled their differences. After the rock suspended up high was restored, they had peace. I can assure you it will be alright." The two Pokemon are doubtful about this but they can't disobey their queen. She had been right to many times. WiseShell nodded.

"Very well. Get BloodyMane and order her to create an illusion around us. Steel you will keep a watchful eye if things get out of hand. As for us WiseShell, ready your psychic powers if things go out of hand as well." Both Pokemon nodded as Steel ran to the woods, disappearing in sight.

"Are you sure we can't settle any other plans? And how do we get a tribe to come here?" WiseShell asked.

"I've already arranged that, and no there are no better plans." NightShine thought for a minute. "Actually, there is one thing." NightShine drew the Slowking close as she discussed their plan.

**Laval**

"Huh, wasn't there supposed to be a forest here?" Laval asked himself inside the lion tank with his father and other lion soldiers. Why was he here? Someone had apparently fired a pulse shot in his room, nearly blowing his head off. Apparently Eris had spotted the shot coming from here, but she said that it was in a forest, not a desert. After a long ride, his father, Lagravis and him jumped off the vehicle and approached the two figures. One was a blue wingless eagle with silver armor and headpiece. The other was a cloaked figure thus Laval had no clue what tribe is he/she from.

"Greetings, uh..." Lagravis started.

"Wingless." The eagle said. Huh, straight to the point.

"Wingless. Our friend, Eris had told us that you shot a pulsor into my son's room. Care to explain why such arduous actions are needed?" He said in a calm manner. How could he remain calm like this? They nearly killed me!

"Forgive our actions, my king but it is our only option to speak to you and your son alone." He looked at the tank and armed soldiers. "My friend and I would like to know about this," He gestured us to the cloaked figure as he/she revealed the Golden Chi.

"The Golden Chi?" Laval exclaimed. "How did you get your hands on it? Was that mysterious rider a part of your tribe?" They both exchanged glances, having a silent conversation until someone or _something _had shoved between us. _  
_

"MILADYWHISESHELLTHERESATRIBEOFANGRYLUXIOSATTACKINGUSWETHINKITBETHESEASONAGAINTO-" A fury of fast-paced words ran through our ears and since it was so loud, we had to cover our ears.

"SPEEDYCUT AND FASTFLIGHT CAN'T YOU TWO SLOW DOWN JUST THIS ONCE!?" Wingless yelled. After a while, he finally caught on to what those bug-things said and grabbed the cloaked figure and disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Laval said. Suddenly plants and trees started to grow around us until the sandy desert became a lush forest. Smoke rose at the edge. Instantly I got on my speedor and raced towards the explosion despite Lagravis' protests.

. . .

Laval wasn't sure what he was seeing. Either he had been drugged with a potion or just dreaming. Probably the first.

A whole tribe of weird creatures Laval had never seen before was rampaged by blue creatures with black manes like them. The black-maned creatures shot electric blasts at the tribesmen from their bodies. This fazed Laval a bit but he shook that off. He got his word and slashed at the unsuspecting creatures but somehow the sparks rebounded his attack. The creature noticed him and used its sparks to attack him, making Laval fly across eight feet across the ground. He was dazed for a few moments until an explosion brought his senses back. When he looked, he saw the lion tank obliterated and soldiers either sprawled across the ground or paralyzed but most with the latter. Laval, having no choice, brought out his Chi but before he could put it in his chest, one of the black-maned creatures swiped it off his paw.

_This is a funny way to die. _Laval thought. Before they could even attack me, a flash of light appeared between Laval and the creatures. He didn't see its-or her face-but Laval could see that she was wearing a dress. She had a slender body compared to Eris or Windra but Laval wasn't sure what tribe she's from. The creatures seem to cower at the sight of her but others attacked her with a lightning bolt but she somehow deflected it with a wave of her hand (or paw? Laval wasn't sure). After that, the creatures ran away. I stood up.

"Thanks, whoever you are-" Laval stopped in his tracks. For the savior he just met wasn't an eagle or a wolf or any of the animals he had known, for she was a creature like the ones he'd seen but different. More elegant and calmer than any other female warrior he had met. He was so fixated by her that he nearly got blasted by rubble if she hadn't used her powers or whatever.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Great Cavora, her voice is more beautiful than herself. It took a little while for him to speak.

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Laval, having said that, retrieved his sword and Chi but before he could insert it in his chest _again, _the lady stopped him.

"This Chi you hold won't work against the Luxios." She said, taking his Chi.

"Then what will?" Laval said impatiently, finally found his voice back.

"Just try not get blasted by Thunderbolt. And help your comrades into safety." She extended her arm towards the carnage. Despite not trusting her, Laval ran to his fellow lions and helped them up and turning them to safety. Lagravis ran towards him.

"Laval, we can't fight these things with our Chi and our soldiers are sparking up," He gestured to Longtooth with Leonidas who was twitching with sparks flying. "and we can't call our Eagle friends because of continuous onslaught! Laval w-" He was cut short by another Thunderbolt-if that what that lady called it.

"Don't worry dad. There's someone here to help us..." He trailed off when he saw the lady got rammed in by what-she-called Luxio and crashed into him. After his bearings were back, the lady and him were in a compromising position. She was sitting on top of him and her hand was in a place he didn't want to be...

"Son, are you alright and who is she?" Lagravis asked as he pulled up the lady from his son.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Laval replied. "And are you alright?" He asked the lady.

"Yes and thank you for your concern." She said as she looked at the wreckage. "They are far more stronger than last time..."

"So what do we do now miss 'Chi doesn't work on these things'?"Laval made air quotes.

"I have a name and it's NightShine." Laval didn't see it but the shiny Gardevoir blushed. "And yes, Chi does not work against them. They keep on using Howl and Charge to make them more powerful," It's true. The Luxios have been howling since Laval came and every consecutive attack was stronger. "If we could only somehow trap them underground then their electricity won't work."

Laval thought for a while until he saw the golden sphere in NightShine's arms.

"The Golden Chi! It can make the ground collapse!" NightShine looked at him, confused.

"Just give it to me. I know how to use it." She hesitated but gave up the Chi. "Dad, rally up all the soldiers you can get and try to get them together." His father nodded and went on his speedor and did as Laval told him. It was tiresome but soon all the Luxios had been rallied. Laval raced towards the pact and used the Golden Chi's power to create a wall of mud and rocks to enclose the creatures. After the work was done, the villagers cheered for Laval. NightShine walked-or swayed-over to him.

"Thank you for saving my people." She said with a step. "I'll be honest, I didn't expected help from a Chiman much less a lion." Laval looked offended. "But nonetheless, I praise you for your efforts." She then walked towards a pink creature with a shell helmet. Laval felt a little better after that.

_Huh. After that hectic fight, she looks kinda pretty. _Laval thought. Longtooth went towards him, smirking.

"Looks like you got your eye on someone." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Wh-what? No I don't! Besides I just met her!" Laval stuttered. If the fur hadn't hid his face, he was blushing profusely.

"Whatever you say lover boy!" Longtooth walked off to join Leonidas. Laval seriously thought about those two having a thing but dismissed that and ran towards his father who was having a conversation with NightShine and shell head.

"Of course we would tell you, but at a given time due to the repairs." She said.

"I understand. If you'd like, we can send some tribe-" Lagravis started.

"No, we will fix this." She cut him off. "We've already exploited ourselves to one tribe. We can't let mote into this. Just make sure the lions-and ONLY the lions know about this."

Despite not hearing the talk, he and Laval both nodded. NightShine sighed and looked at the repairs. "This might take a few days. Why don't you and your son come back after a while?"

"Very well. We will discuss about you and your kind after a few days time. Come Laval." Lagravis walked towards the finally repaired lion tank and drove off, leaving a few lion soldiers and himself.

"You have a great father, uh..." How silly of him to not introduce himself in the heat of a battle.

"Oh! I'm Laval." He said quickly. "And thank you." She smiled.

"Laval. I hope we could aid each other in our problems to fix whatever it is that uh..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry. I-I haven't gotten quite used to talking to a Chiman before." She hid her eyes with her bangs. Sweet Cavora, she looked so cute!  
"It's alright! No need to worry about it!" He paused, trying to find the right words. "And I hope we could aid each other too."

"Yes. I would appreciate that. Now why don't you go back home? Your father might get worried." He regretted to go but her voice persuaded him to and drove off on his speedor.

"Do I actually like her?" Laval asked to himself. He shook his head vigorously. "Nah, I can't be. She's probably with someone else."

* * *

**I'm duper super sorry for the delay. I got writer's block and school was an ass. I'll try to post new chapters on given times which is a Saturday, every week so PLEASE wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eris**

_Feels great to have Chima back. _A white eagle thought. She was wearing golden chain mail with a slot on her chest. She had great white wings which were flapping across the forests of Chima. Suddenly Eris started to feel weak as her wings were failing her. The trees started to wilt and the leaves fell to the ground, showing a cocoon the size of a tank. It suddenly glowed crimson and turned into a giant bird-like creature. At this point, Eris' vision became blurry and she felt weak as she fell to the ground, ready to be consumed by the earth...

"AAAHH!" Eris screamed throughout the Eagle Spire libraries. She started tripping until her back hit the railing and broke through the glass. She tried her best to keep her wings steady but at the brink of death, she pulled up quickly and landed onto a spire. She clutched her chest tightly, hoping that whatever that thing scared her, it hadn't taken away her heart.

"I better tell Laval." She said to herself. She flew away to the Lion City.

**Laval**

It has already been a whole week and Laval hadn't heard from NightShine since.

It isn't that he was worried for _her. _He was worried about the whole tribe of creatures she called 'Pokemon'. He admitted it was a weird name but they had awesome powers and abilities _without _the use of Chi. How cool is that?

Then again, if he went to the village numerous times, others will get suspicious and blow their cover. He didn't want that to happen to Night-

"STOP THINKING ABOUT NIGHTSHINE!" Laval groaned. He didn't notice the rock that was obstructing the road and his speedor and himself flew off. He skidded across the ground, stopping just inches across a certain Chiman's feet...

"Skinnet?" Laval said. True enough, the black-and-white striped skunk appeared before him. Instead of golden armor, he wore vines and leaves that formed armor like Laval's. He had a wooden slot on his chest.

"Laval? Are you okay?" He extended a paw for him to pull up. Laval gratefully accepted it. "What were you doing trying to hit that rock? You're not a Rhino." His voice was like he had a clogged nose.

"I'm uh-just practicing. Yeah! Practicing." Laval said nervously.

"Practicing? The next Chi race isn't in about another month."

"Can never be too early right?" Laval scratched his cheek. "Well, nice seeing you Skinnet, but I gotta-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at his Speedor. The tribestone wheel was chipped and cracked and the Speedor was disarrayed in pieces. His ride was completely beyond repair even by Beaver standards.

"Aw no! My Speedor!" Laval was feeling tragedy at that. His Speedor was dear to him and if his father were to know about this, who knows what will happen...

"Wow, you really beaten up your Speedor Laval." Skinnet said, emphasizing on 'really'.

"What an I gonna do? If my dad finds out about this, he's gonna kill me!"

"He won't really kill you. And besides, I know a place to fix this." He said. "Besides the Beavers." He added when Laval was about to say something.

"You do? Where?"

"Follow me!" Skinnet picked up a few pieces of the Speedor and walked off. Laval quickly pushed some of his Speedor that was still intact and followed Skinnet. Just where was this place he's talking about?

Not long after Laval had noticed his surroundings. He was already tired of pushing his Speedor that he stopped and looked around. The lush forest, the rare flowers, he knew this place...

"Uh, Skinnet? Where are we going exactly?" He dared to ask.

"Just trust me. You'll love it!" He stopped. "Although we might need some help for that." He pointed at the Speedor. He then pulled out something from his loincloth and waved it at the trees. The trees moved about and out came a mass of blue tangled things. The only visible thing is its eyes peaking out, its arms, and feet.  
"Shkinnet! Fancy meetin' ya!" He stopped when he looked and he frowned (Laval thought he frowned). "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Laval. Laval, meet TangleFace. He's kinda like my best friend and roommate." TangleFace stepped forward.

"I know you." He said menacingly.

"Uh, you do?" Laval stepped back.

"Ye." He stopped when he was fully up against his face. Just when Laval thought he'd provoke him, he suddenly hugged him.

"THIS IS THE GUY I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" He lifted Laval in the air. "THIS GUY IS DA ONE AND ONLY!"

"Laval, you know him?" Skinnet asked.

"No." He wheezed. Tangle put him down before he could faint from lack of oxygen.

"You're the one who used that golden thingy and make them Luxios ran with their tails under their bellies!" He laughed again. "Comedy gold!"

"Uh, yeah I-guess it was kinda funny?" It was more of a question than an answer. He didn't want to be pulverized by this heap of ropes.

"TangleFace, we need your help." Skinnet said suddenly. "We need you to carry that Speedor and leave it up to the Durants to fix it." He pointed at the mess and pieces. Tangle laughed.

"No problem for a friend!" He extended his arms until they were five feet long and picked up the pieces and headed towards the entrance. Laval gawked.

"You coming?" Skinnet asked. Laval shook out of his trance and quickly followed Skinnet.

. . .

Laval was glad he went back to the village.

Other than numerous congratulatory cries, he was finally going to visit NightShine. Yes, he was finally admitting that he had a thing for her but he pushed those thoughts aside as he was greeted by the pink shell-wearing Pokemon NightShine was always with.

"Greetings Laval. What brings you here?" He greeted.

"Uh, do you mind if you can call one of your buddies to fix my Speedor?" He gestured towards TangleFace carrying his Speedor and Skinnet following suite.

"Not at all, Laval. Besides TangleFace is carrying the parts to the Durant nest. They are excellent fixers."

"Thanks." Laval said in relief. Then he remembered. "You haven't seen NightShine around, have you?" He seemed perplexed.

"Yes, she's at the hot springs but uh..." He paused. "I don't think she will be pleased when you come."  
Laval was confused. "Why?"

"Well-she'd never made any interaction with a Chiman and it will be very uncomfortable when there will be lots of Pokemon there-so, yes." He was beginning to tick Laval off. Just what are hot springs and why wasn't Laval allowed to go? Suddenly the temperature suddenly rose as smoke formed between them. When the smoke cleared, an orange turtle was making the said smoke. His eyes were closed with smoke fuming through. A black stripe running across his belly. He had a black shell with red diamond-shaped holes on it which on top of the shell blew steam.

"Hello Chiman!" He said. He sounded like an old guy with a hint of a cheery tune. "Care to join the rest in the hot springs?" Laval nodded rather quickly. WiseShell seemed to differ.

"Bu-but! CoalSteam! If he were to join NightShine in the springs it-" He screamed when the turtle spat a fireball.

"None of that! My hot springs are opened to anyone in this world. Even Chiman!" He turned around with more steam rising from his shell. "Come now, lion! Enjoy the savoring waters that will soothe the aches of your body." Even when he said 'waters' Laval didn't care. He was going to see NightShine and that's what mattered. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to see other Pokemon right? He followed CoalSteam towards the edge of the town where bulky-looking Pokemon were rebuilding the houses.

"You are a lucky Chiman, lion-"

"My name is Laval."

"You are lucky Laval that you get to experience the hot springs." He said. "No place is suitable for us Pokemon to build a hot spring because of low geothermal heat, but we thought of a way to create heat without through means of the earth. We gather our Fire-type Pokemon to blow fire into the water, making it hot. The Fire-types are very short-tempered so its to blow off some steam. Ha!" He laughed at his own joke but Laval didn't.

"Anyway, you are going to enjoy it my friend." He stopped laughing. "Here we are!"

Laval suddenly felt nausea from seeing the water but he felt rather dizzy from the heat from the springs. But he could see the Pokemon that frolicked. Small to medium-sized Pokemon sat in the water or splashed each other. Others were sitting on the edge and splashed the water lightly with their feet-or claws or paws. One of them who sat on the edge was the Shiny Gardevoir he wanted to meet...

Until he was pushed in the water by a sneaky Aipom.

He gasped and broke through the surface. The water wasn't deep, only waist-deep, but Laval was splashing wildly and screaming for help. Suddenly, he felt like he was floating. When he looked, NightShine's eyes were glowing blue. He realized it was her powers that were making him float. NightShine sat him next to her, near to where CoalSteam was presiding at.

"I forgot to tell you that the Pokemon here love to play, so watch your step." He said. He surely made a note of that in his head as he removed his chest piece and armor. The Pokemon swam to him as they watched his every movement, making him uncomfortable. The Pokemon swam to him as they watched his every movement, making him uncomfortable.

"Why do you people have that thing on your chests?" A light blue Pokemon asked as he hopped onto his harness.

"Its where we put our Chi so it could make us stronger." Laval replied. The other Pokemon looked at him weirdly.

"Stronger? NightShine said that it makes you angry and destroy everything." Laval glared at the Gardevoir who distracted herself by chatting with CoalSteam.

"What?" She asked. Laval groaned as he rested his head on the moist rocks. He cleared his mind as his eyes solely drifted on Nightshine. He had to admit, she was pretty. Shiny eyes, a warm smile, gorgeous figure-

_Stop it! _Laval thought. He just hoped no one was looking for him back home.

**Eris**

The white Eagle landed on the Lion Temple next to Longtooth.

"Hey Longtooth, have you seen Laval?" Eris asked. He shook his head.

"Well no. Not long since he left on his Speedor this morning." He pointed towards the forest. "I'm pretty sure he went that way though." Eris nodded and flew to her Speedor and drove off.

**Laval**

The smell of freshly cooked Berries was very new to Laval's senses.

After the trip to the hot springs, Nightshine offered him a tour of the village. He complied of course, a bit quickly at that point, but he was sure she didn't notice. At least that's what he thinks.

"So there are a lot of Berries you collect?" He asked.

"Yes. And we always rely on these Berries for our survival," She picked up a blue round Berry. "This Oran Berry for instance. It heals us all the while making it a tasty snack." She held it towards Laval. "Please try it." Laval thoughtfully took the blue fruit and cautiously took a bite. His eyes widened as his taste buds yipped for more. He munched on the Berry faster, spilling a little bit of pulp as he went. When he was finished, he only realized just now that he splattered a bit of Berry pulp onto Nightshine. He flushed as he tried to wipe off the pulp with his cape but Nightshine giggled as she watched him try to clean her up.

"I take it that you like the Berry?" She asked suggestively. Laval blushed (he was thankful for his fur) and murmured a small 'yes'.

"You're embarrassed and you're blushing." Laval gasped.

"N-no I'm not!"

"Please, I can sense emotions of other life forms and you have been very jittery since the hot springs." Laval groaned. Can she really sense emotions?

"Can we go somewhere else please?" Nightshine chuckled as she steered him towards a shop.

**Eris**

Eris had been driving all through Chima and she still hasn't seen Laval. She stopped when Rogon was flirting with her as usual, which she didn't mind of course. She took a long turn when Gorzan created another road obstruction because of a flower. And finally, she flew off her Speedor when she hit a rock on the road, into the Crocodile Swamp. She shook off the water as a familiar Croc approached her,

"Eris? What are you doing swimming in the swamp?" Cragger asked.

"I wasn't swimming. I was driving on my Speedor until I hit a rock on the road." She rubbed her head. "Anyway, have you seen Laval? I want to tell him something." Cragger shook his head.

"Haven't seen him. Come to think of it." Cragger pondered. "I haven't seen him since the Speedor Race!" Eris worried instantly.

"Maybe we should look for him together. I'll check the Gorilla Tribe. You check the Fangs." Both of them went on their own Speedors as they drove off in hopes to finding their best friend...

**Laval**

"Nightshine! Chiman. What can we interest you in?" A chameleon-like Pokemon chimed as the two entered a shop. It was filled with crates and barrels of Berries and other stuff Laval didn't know of like seeds and blue spheres. A few Pokemon were buying stuff or just chatting away.

"We're not here to buy. I'm just giving a tour to Laval." Nightshine said as she gestured to the Lion who awkwardly stood next to her.

"Ah, the savior since, eh? Well since you're here..." He walked towards his brother probably and had a secret conversation. The purple one went back as the green one talked to us.

"We would like to give something to to our savior for his noble actions." His purple brother came back holding a blue sphere giving it to Laval.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Laval asked.

"Its called an Orb. They are very special holding many unique abilities for helping Pokemon. We would like to reward you with this." Laval accepted it, feeling proud of how much credit he's gotten since. Nightshine shook her head lightly, due to the fact that she could sense emotions.

"Unfortunately, we don't know what are its capabilities but its for you to find out." Laval raised an eyebrow from this new fact but nonetheless, he stashed it in his armor.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, we hope you enjoy our village," He motioned Laval to come closer. "and between you and me, you and miss Nightshine would make a nice couple if you ask me." Laval glared at the purple chameleon. He'll admit, she was pretty, heck beautiful but he has so much to do besides courting already!

"Lets just go." He grabbed Nightshine's wrist as they made their way to a dojo-like building. When they entered the building, two Pokemon had their backs in front of the Chiman.

"This world is full of evil that corrupts even the kindest of hearts..."

"No Pokemon could stand against that evil..."

"Until now!" The two Pokemon turned around dramatically, striking poses that were as twice dramatic. One was a tall beefy Pokemon with four arms and a bulky belt. The other was smaller than the four-armed Pokemon but held some muscle. He was red with wings acting like a cape, a white underbelly with yellow boots. His face looked like he wore a mask.

"We are Team Muscles and we're here to serve justice to the land!"

The room was silent.

"Um... hi?" Laval said. He glanced towards the edge of the room where a doorway was hidden behind a curtain. "What's in there?" The tall, muscly Pokemon laughed, throwing his head back.

"Finally, a worthy opponent!" He clapped, or smashed, Laval's back hard. "Unfortunately, were closed for reasons-"

"I can tell one good reason." Nightshine deadpanned. Both of the muscle Pokemon gulped.

"Anyway, we'll tell you when its ready so leave us be and we will start fixing it." Both of them shooed them outside. The sun was almost setting.

"Well it seems it will be getting dark soon. You should go back home." Nightshine said. Laval groaned inside, realizing that he'll leave her.

"Will I see you again?" He mentally kicked himself for that question.

"You ask like tomorrow would be the end of the world."

"Glad that it isn't." She placed a hand on Laval's shoulder.

"Of course, and take care of yourself." She swayed over to a school of little Pokemon as Laval walked towards the entrance. Suddenly a heavy object landed before him. It was his Speedor! Looking good as new. He noticed there was a note attached to it. He picked up and read its contents:

_Hey! Hey! Made your wheely thing good as new!_

_the Durants loved repairing it because it was yours after all. Y'know savior._

_Hope you won't mind adding extra adjustments to this thing!_

_ -TangleFace_

Laval grinned and hopped on his Speedor, feeling the softer hum as he sped outside. It was faster than it was before though it still looked the same. He whooped on how the wind was flying through his mane.

**Eris**

"Eris, its getting dark soon." Cragger said, going back to the rendezvous point for the umpteenth time. "We should go back."

"But Laval..." Eris said softly. Suddenly she heard a familiar cry. The cry of her Lion friend...

"Laval!" She sped up her Speedor with Cragger following suit. In the distance, she could see Laval riding on his Speedor, whooping. "Where have you been?"

Her voice was so high and loud that Laval almost flew off. "W-what?"

"Don't 'what' us! We've been looking for you all day!" Cragger said angrily.

"I-I can explain. You see-" He was cut off by his father's booming voice.

"LAVAL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Well look at that its my dad so, see you!" He sped up so fast Eris and Cragger literally ate his dust.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Cragger said, coughing out the dirt.

"I don't know." Eris dusted her wings. "But I'm gonna find out and tell him about my dream..."

* * *

**Okay I'll be honest. The reason why I didn't update is because I'm growing tired of LoC. Its probably because of slow internet that made me lost my motivation. But luckily one guy reviewed this story and said I'd make a decent crossover (and his name above is LavalxNightshine XD XD). So thanks mysterious person and I will update this.**


End file.
